


Things That Seem Out Of Your Reach, Probably Are. So Give Up Already, You Bastard!

by Senritsu20



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Babies, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senritsu20/pseuds/Senritsu20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yamazaki told all about it- Not that he asked or anything! It was just casual banter and Yamazaki just out of nowhere started to talk about Ginpachi Sensei and the recent rumors of him getting a divorce and apparently sometimes his work schedule clashed with the days he could spend with his son."<br/>Ginpachi has a baby, Hijikata has a crush. Just the casual stuff. No big deal here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Seem Out Of Your Reach, Probably Are. So Give Up Already, You Bastard!

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi!  
> Thank you for clicking!  
> This is my second fanfic here and I think I really improved this time.  
> Also thanks to my kind editor for spending time on this trash. You don't even know how grateful I am...  
> Hope you enjoy the following content of trash!  
> Comments and kudos are highly worshipped.

“I heard Sensei had a baby”

“He _already_ had one, idiot! He just brought him to school.”

“So it’s a boy. Is he cute?”

“Nobody has ever seen him yet… I bet he is though!”

“I wish I could. I bet Sensei would look so cute with a baby in his arms!”

Hijikata scoffed at the thought.

_Idiot teenage girls_

He thought so as he deliberately acted like eating his bento in a back seat of the class, totally not eavesdropping. A group of noisy girls were bickering on the hot topics again. Their minds only dwelled on useless matters, really. At least Hijikata thought so.

_Like Sensei would ever bring his newborn to the class._

Yamazaki told him all about it- Not that he asked or anything! It was just casual banter and Yamazaki just out of nowhere started to talk about Ginpachi Sensei and the recent rumors of him getting a divorce and apparently sometimes his work schedule clashed with the days he could spend with his son. Sensei had good relations with other teachers so they took turns taking care of his son during periods and Sensei was really grateful for that. Now that Hijikata thought about it, Sensei really did look a little edgy in the past months. Getting a divorce is never easy, he thought.

He felt his heart blossoming with sympathy- No, he did not feel anything for that man! Absolutely nothing at all!

So he angrily continued to chomp on his rice ball.

_Tch. I hate him so goddamn much._

 

After lunch, conveniently, there was a Japanese class with Ginpachi Sensei so Hijikata took a deep breath and took out his notes onto his desk.

Then Sougo came, his eyes gleaming obviously with upcoming mischief, his hands hidden behind his back, approached his upperclassman’s desk and poured a whole bottle of water on his carefully written notes.

And on that moment Hijikata swore, he would devote his entire life to killing this brat.

 _“What is wrong with you?_ ”

“You looked dreamy Senpai so I thought I would wake you up.”

“Come over here so I can put you to eternal sleep you brat!”

He didn’t care if this asshole was the only child of their beloved family friend or if he had a short-panned crush on his older sister, he would chop this brat into eight pieces and then bury those pieces in eight different places and then he would set those places on fire.

That’s how much done he was with this shit.

He groped the brat’s shirt collar and smashed his body onto a wall. His childish smile changed to a cowardly furrow and Hijikata immediately regretted what he had done. But at this point it was already too late.

He, only then realized that Ginpachi Sensei was standing just behind his back.

_Fuck_

First he felt the stinging pain, just before the crushing shame that came with being scolded in the middle of the whole class as Sensei tugged his earlobe.

For the second time that day, Hijikata scoffed.

“Hijikata-kun, why do you insist on not obeying the rules here? You can’t harm your schoolmates, on the school grounds. Do whatever you’re going to do outside, see if I care. Stop giving me extra shit to deal with.”

 Hijikata released his grasp on Sougo’s collar and he immediately started to cough and wheeze.

“See what you have done? What if you hurt his neck?”

“But Sensei I didn’t even touch-”

“You think I care? Come to teacher’s room after school so we can talk about your _behaviour_.”

A loud sigh escaped from Sensei’s lips.

Now he had to interact with Sensei for more than five seconds on a daily basis and had to keep calm- not that he had any reasons to be excited! Not like his heart raced a little when he talked to him! It was just a waste of time anyway, a bother.

Just before Sougo left the classroom to head back to his own class, Hijikata saw that sadistic smirk he had seen in his worst nightmares, once again.

Wait, was he bluffing all along?

_He had seen Sensei enter the classroom and he deliberately acted like he was in pain and..._

_Oh. My._ _God._

So Hijikata swore to devote his whole life to killing this little piece of trash one more time.

 

 

When the last bell rang, Hijikata couldn’t move an inch from his seat as the ultimate horror awaited him beyond that classroom door.

He tried so hard not to think about it, but eventually that made him think about it more. So if he was going to end up bald anyway, what was the point?

Hijikata collected the last remnants of his courage, got up from his chair and started to walk towards the room that was located quite near their classroom, but right now he wished it was miles away. Tugging the hem of his shirt, his eyes gazing the floor tiles so intently, he arrived to the teacher’s room.

A testing, light knock was followed by two confident knocks.

Hijikata heard the mumblings from the other side of the door and his pulse began to rise immediately.

His maths teacher, Sakamoto Sensei opened the door first as he got out himself, offering the dumbfounded teenage boy a silent nod and a questioning stare.

“Hijikata-kun got in trouble again? Ahahah, how many times it has been already! You should be more careful you know. Ahahaha, ahahaha. Ginpachi Sensei is inside, go ahead.” And he pushed him into the room, without a warning and making him lose his balance, almost tripping on some kind of experiment supplies. Then, like nothing happened, he started to walk toward the school’s exit, laughing meaninglessly throughout the whole bustle.

Nobody understood Sakamoto Sensei.

Still shaken from their encounter, Hijikata fixed his attire. Looking around for his trace around the room, he remained silent for a while until he heard the door open to reveal Ginpachi Sensei once again. The first thing Hijikata noticed was Sensei’s messed up hair. Not that his hair ever looked neat or anything, but this time it was just messier than usual. Independent curls sticking out from all over his head, his tie untied and some of his shirt buttons opened; revealing a part of his chest, making Hijikata distracted- no, it was not. He was perfectly fine!

“If it isn’t Hijikata-kun. Come over here so we can have a little conversation.”

He guided Hijikata to his desk and offered him a chair.

“I’m going to cut this short; I have more urgent things to deal with right now.”

 Sensei was annoying.

“Sorry, I’m not being explanatory right now, but when was I, really..?”

He smirked. Hijikata was annoyed again.

“You smoke in class, Sensei.”

“Oh come on! I told you about this before, it’s just a lollipop.”

“Smoke doesn’t come out from lollipops Sensei- but you know, I’m not here to argue about your nicotine addiction. Let’s just get over with this quickly.”

“Cheeky aren’t you? The infamous thorny, Hijikata Toushiro. Wish we would’ve heard your name for your grades, but all we hear is who you quarrel with. Well, the truth is I think you’re really wasting your potential. I _know_ what you’re capable of. Even if you don’t accept yourself you _are_ intelligent and I would really _love_ to see you _, at least_ , participate in class.”

_Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush .Don’t blush, you idiot!_

It could be said that Hijikata had a soft spot for compliments, especially when it was Sensei who delivered them. Not that this was related to anything bigger. Hijikata simply liked being appreciated. So when Sensei said those words Hijikata couldn’t help but feel hotness on his cheeks.

 And it also could have been said that Ginpachi Sensei had sharp eyes, thus he noticed the change of emotions on his students. He was not a brick wall of course, he noticed the type of affection his student had for him. But he thought it was nothing to be surprised at, as teenagers Hijikata’s age experienced all sorts of feelings and he believed that this affection would die out by the end of the term. Maybe he’d find someone his age and have a long term healthy relationship.

That’s how it would go.

“So, are you going to talk or shall we end it here?”

“Sensei, I-”

Hijikata was cut short by the ear wrecking crying sound that came from the next room.

_What?_

_Is that a baby-oh yeah right..._

_It must be Sensei’s son._

Sensei’s features immediately changed to that of somewhat alerted but it looked like he had gotten used to this- so unconsciously Hijikata was relieved as well.

“Damn it, not now! Just let me take care of this okay?”

Sensei gave Hijikata an assuring squeeze on his shoulder while going inside the other room leaving the door slightly opened, almost inviting Hijikata to take a peak.

He wasn’t like those girls, he wasn’t going to check out Sensei of course! He was curious! Just curious!

So he went by the door and peaked in, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Then his eyes finally found Sensei’s figure.

This time he had another figure in his arms and _oh my god_ , this was the best thing Hijikata had ever seen.

He was so little in his arms, looked so soft and his hair was so fluffy.

_So much like Sensei._

He thought so as he watched those dead-fish red orbs close for another loud cry.

Sensei was shaking on his knees, trying to figure out what was wrong with this tiny thing in his arms.

Sensei was so cute. The concerned expression on his face combined with warm affection, the edges of his eyes softened and little creases appeared on them, the silent mantra of hushes got added and Hijikata started to feel home. He then attempted to brush some locks of hair out of his face in a futile effort. Unfortunately the baby’s hair was too thick and it was so adorable.

“Don’t just stand there, help me out.”

Hijikata’s heart skipped a beat, literally.

“I’m s-sorry for p-peaking, I didn’t mea-”

“It’s fine, just come over here. Everyone has left already, so you can help me out.”

He hesitantly nodded. He then felt the anxiety creeping from his stomach. He had never even held a baby in his entire life, what could he even do?

What if he dropped him or something?

“Hurry up!”

He tried to clear his mind as he walked towards him. When he finally arrived right beside Sensei, he felt like his mind was going to explode.

“Can you hold him for me? I think he’s hungry so I’m going to prepare his food. I swear it’ll only take a second then you’re free to go.”

“O-of course…”

He finally took a close look at the baby and found that same pair of red eyes staring back at him. Everything about this little thing reminded him of Sensei and Hijikata didn’t even know how to react anymore so he leaned in to get a closer look but then felt that one of those small hands grasped his tie and tugged at it with all his might, pulling him further toward his small body

Hijikata was mesmerized by this small gesture.

He never liked babies. He _still_ didn’t like babies. But it was about this specific one. That specific one made him reconsider his choices in life.

“Stop staring! What are you? A creep?”

While saying so Hijikata saw a cheeky smile on Sensei’s face and realized he was only teasing him.

“Here”

Sensei gently put the baby in Hijikata’s arms and Hijikata immediately supported his head with his little hand.

“You’re not so bad after all. You’ll be a good father one day.”

The little fluttering in his chest almost made him lose his focus on the baby, so to distract himself from this uncomfortable feeling he decided to talk.

“What’s his name?”

“Kanshichiro.”

Sensei’s change in tone didn’t go unnoticed by Hijikata. The gentle aura that now surrounded him made him feel even more anxious and on the edge.

 “It’s very... _different._ ”

“Not my idea, it’s that damned woman’s- Ehm! Anyway...”

“ _Oh..._ ”

Kanshichiro was so soft and had these little fingers that liked to touch everywhere on Hijikata’s face. Hijikata tried so hard to keep his cool and not act out of character and to be honest, failed at it but really, this baby was making things impossible so Hijikata just silently prayed that whatever Sensei was doing he would hurry it up.

At last, Kanshichiro found Hijikata’s bangs and started to pull them. Then tiny chuckles started to escape from his tiny lips and Hijikata wanted to be mad but it was so hard at this point so he decided to just let go.

_Be out of character for all I care!_

“I guess he likes you... Kanshichiro! Oi! What’s going to happen to you if you start liking these types huh? I won’t be there to collect after you anymore!” He said and laughed.

_He is really pretty when he laughs_

_Actually he’s pretty all the time._

_Actually I really like him- Wai-What?_

Hijikata was actually aware of his stupid feelings for a long time yet he never found the courage to confess them to himself. He had been in an internal dilemma since then and his insides kept crunching with frustration. He hated himself for feeling like this. Giving this unnatural affection to someone as if they would or _could_ return in some way. Hijikata hated that. Hated the fact that his first love would be the one that would contain absolutely zero hope of survival and that Sensei would never look at him in that eye or any other eye than the eye that he looked at that girl Hanako who sat in front row all the time or those delinquents that skipped class in a regular basis. They had no difference. Hijikata also knew that’s probably how it should be, for the sake of both of them but still couldn’t help but feel helpless over it.

He was tired.

“Sensei.”

“Huh?” He offered him a sideway glance to get him to complete his sentence.

And so he did.

“I think I like you.”

Sensei’s eyes were widened at first but he immediately covered it up with a warm smile.

“Hijikata-kun, I already knew that.”

“What-”

“But you see, it’s completely fine to feel that way. You can’t really choose who you like, can you? As your teacher I respect your feelings but as you would’ve expected, I can’t return them to you, you know. I’d probably get arrested...” He chuckled.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, but please do not take it personal. You deserve a significant other as much as the next person does so don’t let this experience dishearten you, okay? I’m sure you’ll find your significant other one way or another.”  He then patted on his shoulder.

Hijikata didn’t know how to feel.

Was he relieved?

A little.

The most dominating emotion was amazement. Hijikata couldn’t have guessed that Sensei would be this gentle and understanding. He only saw his care-free attitude in class and getting to know him made his stomach light on fire one more time.

_So fucking frustrating!_

He remembered that he had a baby in his arms and he saw that Sensei was finished with the bottle. Then with a slight gesture he put the baby back in Sensei’s arms, giving Sensei a small nod of appreciation.

He got out.

And cried in the bathroom after that.

Not that he was happy or anything! He was just really _frustrated_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece of cuteness:http://i2.pixiv.net/c/1200x1200/img-master/img/2013/09/09/09/00/03/38396709_p3_master1200.jpg  
> by the pixiv user MIKI努力画:http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3019748


End file.
